


I'm So Sorry

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Apocalypse, Character Death, Gen, idk how else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soobin was frozen. He held a bloody metal bat above his head, ready to swing, but he couldn’t.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	I'm So Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i wrote this but i did

_How did we end up here?_

_Why did it have to be him?_

_Why is it me?_

Soobin was frozen. He held a bloody metal bat above his head, ready to swing, but he couldn’t. In front of him, Taehyun and Beomgyu were holding back a lifeless, rotting, infected body. The virus had already gotten to the host. The person is a zombie.

“Hyung, I don’t think I can hold him anymore!” Taehyun cried, pulling back the zombie’s right arm. The body thrashed and growled, trying to free himself.

“Soobin-hyung, you need to do it now!” Beomgyu yelled. “Yeonjun-hyung might be in danger we have to move now!”

Soobin felt tears start falling down his face. During this whole crisis, Soobin had only killed one, maybe two zombies. Yeonjun and Beomgyu were usually the ones fighting them off. Soobin and Taehyun thought of their plans and gathered resources for survival. They all protected Kai, who tried his best to remain calm. 

But here he is. Bleeding, rotting, hurting, infected. Kai is a zombie and it’s all Soobin’s fault. 

Soobin was with Kai when it happened. They were searching for Yeonjun, who had been separated from the group after fighting off a hoard. Soobin and Kai were tiptoeing through a building that was in ruins when they were attacked by a single zombie. The zombie got to Kai first. Soobin hadn’t noticed until Kai let out his ear piercing scream. The leader swung his bat, sending the zombie across the room.

Beomgyu and Taehyun heard Kai’s scream and made it to the building just as the virus found its way into Kai’s bloodstream and into his brain. It was long into the apocalypse, and the virus worked a lot faster than when it first spread. Kai was gone in seconds.

Now they’re here. Beomgyu and Taehyun held him back and Soobin was meant to kill Kai.

“Hyung we can’t leave him like this!” Beomgyu screamed.

Kai was clearly in pain. The virus controlled him while eating him alive. Soobin looked into Kai’s lifeless eyes. Blood trickled down the maknae’s cheeks and mouth. Soobin started crying harder, but still could not move. As much as he wanted to take Kai out of this misery, he did not want to hurt him.

His maknae, his gum, his Huening Kai infected and now he has to kill him. 

“Hyung, please!” Taehyun was crying now, too. 

“I’m so sorry, Kai. I love you.” Soobin sobbed and swung the bat. 

The virus had already weakened his bones and Kai’s skull shattered from the contact and his body fell. Blood splattered, staining all three boys. 

The leader dropped the bat and fell to his knees, sobbing in a puddle of Huening Kai’s blood.


End file.
